


[podfic] The Art of Running

by pprfaith, reena_jenkins



Series: Running [1]
Category: Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, F/M, Gender Issues, Gender Roles, Genderswap, Injury, Kink Meme, Podfic, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:07:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"The first question to ask any runner: 'Are you running from, or toward?' Or: The life of a girl named Brian."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] The Art of Running

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Art of Running](https://archiveofourown.org/works/260795) by [pprfaith](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pprfaith/pseuds/pprfaith). 



 

****

 

**Coverartist:[](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/profile)[ **reena_jenkins**](http://reena-jenkins.livejournal.com/)**

**Author's Warnings:** Total AUness abounds. Some violence, some crime, some sexy times. And genderswap ( ****alwaysagirl!Brian **)**. Duh.  
 **Format/Length:** mp3, 01:40:36

 ****  
 **Download link:** This podfic can be downloaded as a zipped mp3 file [**over here**](http://reena.parakaproductions.com/podfics/The%20Art%20of%20Running.zip) (thank you for hosting me, paraka).

 

 

 

 

The podbook of this entire series is also available, compiled by the amazing [](http://cybel.livejournal.com/profile)[**cybel**](http://cybel.livejournal.com/).

 **m4b** : 120 MB, 4:07:41  
 **Archive Direct Link** : [right click and save as](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5201110082.zip)


End file.
